lord_of_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Acting Method
The Acting Method is the process of acting according to the potion's name in order to fully digest the beyonder potion. With the acting method, beyonders learn some facts about their potion. For example, when digesting the seer potion Klein learned that " divination isn't all-powerful". Klein's analogy ''' Imagine the core powers of your potion as a tightly guarded castle. The remnants of the psyche that can cause a lash back resides within that castle. Our goal is to get rid of it and become the true master of the castle. There are two ways we can do that. The first is to forcefully invade the castle. There is no guarantee that this will work, and you will most definitely injure yourself unless you can suppress it with absolute power. But of course, we are not equipped to do that. The second way is to get the owner of the castle to extend an invitation. This invitation can allow us to slide through the scrutiny of the guards and infiltrate the castle. We can then easily finish off the enemies. But the problem lies in the fact that this invitation specifies the facial features and characteristics of the guest. Thus, we have to disguise ourselves and act as the guest '''Specific Acting Rules Fool Pathway Seer * A Seer possesses reverence toward fate. * Divination isn't all-powerful. Clown Although being capable of knowing a little about fate, one remains helpless towards fate; therefore, one might as well use a smiling face to hide all the pain, sorrow, confusion, and depression. Magician * Never perform unprepared. * Take the initiative to perform. * Try to get applause from the audience. * Wield control of the target's attention. * Challenge the impossible, even if the final outcome is nothing but an illusion Faceless * You can pretend to be anyone, but you're always yourself. * Truly disguise yourself as another person and receive feedback from the audience. Nimblewright Master * Hide behind the scenes and control nimblewrights to do all the work. * Direct "plays" like a director and receive feedback from the audience. Tyrant Pathway Seafarer Wind-blessed Act simply according to its name. Make yourself like the wind, including being irritable from time to time. Mystery Pryer Pathway Mystery Pryer Do as you wish, but do no harm. Demoness Pathway Pleasure When pleasure is irresistible and impossible to break away from, it's a form of agony. Afflictions The more painful the pain, the more you can feel your own weakness. Pain is at its best when you desire to change yourself to become stronger. Prisoner Pathway Prisoner Repress desires and show temperance. [[Visionary Pathway|'Visionary Pathway']] Spectator Whether it is at an extravagant banquet or in a lively street, a Spectator is always just a spectator - they can never take the stage themselves. Psychiatrist Help others solve their mental problems. People wear different personality masks when facing different situations and problems. Apprentice Pathway Trickmaster The key is in performing, fooling others, and deception. Astrologer Astrology is not all-powerful. Sun Pathway Priest of Light Praise the sun. Red Priest Pathway Hunter * Observe the environment, be familiar with the environment, and use the environment. * Distinguish what can be eaten in the wild and what can’t. Provocator * Provoke others whenever possible Category:Terminology